Dress Issues
by erica714
Summary: New Directions go to Regionals, but instead of breaking up Rachel and Finn actually talked to each other and managed to stay together. This is just a SUPER FLUFFY look into what Finn will do to help Rachel with costume issues she has at the competition.


AN: This started as a drabble and worked its way into something I almost needed to break into chapters. This was just something that ran away with my brain. I hope you guys love it as much as I do. I ran through this very quickly as far as editing goes, I wanted to get it posted before I left for the night. I will go back through later tonight to finish up the editing process.

Disclaimer: I totally own Glee, deal with it...lmao.

* * *

><p>The New Directions had just gotten off of the bus that brought them to the high school in Indiana where Regionals were being held this year. They arrived earlier than was all together necessary considering their performance slot was dead last. They wanted to have time to see some of the other groups, eat lunch and have a bit of rehearsal time, all without having to feel rushed.<p>

Mr. Shuester went to go check in and get the schedule of performances for the day. While waiting the glee kids collected their things from the bus and scoped out their location. They noticed that there were several food options here at the school set up for the competition, not to mention a mall across the street that looked promising.

"OK guys!" Mr. Shuester called as he met them back outside "We have been assigned green room 12, where we can get changed and leave our stuff for the day. We have some time to catch a few groups before lunch." He continued to tell them as he led them to the assigned room, after finding it on the map.

Finn smiled at Rachel and motioned for her to go ahead, then quickly followed behind her carrying both of their bags. The past few days had been extremely tense for the two of them, but they were trying to figure it all out. They were both still upset about the events that had taken place after the wedding but, after being broken up for about 3 days they decided that it wasn't for them.

_They sat away from the others on the bus ride so that they could talk through the whole thing. By the time the bus was pulling into the school parking lot the rest of the glee club were both happy but slightly uncomfortable to see the two of them making out in the back of the bus._

_"OK, I could have gone my whole life without having to see the dwarf sucking on some poor guys tongue." Santana said with a disgusted look on her face as she, Quinn and Brittany got off the bus._

_Mr. Shue had to call their names several times before he finally walked to the back to get their attention. It wasn't until he was two seats away that they heard him and broke apart._

_"We're here." He told them with a small amused looking smile on his face._

_"Right." Rachel shot to a standing position, trying to straighten her clothes out and brush back her hair._

_"We'll just grab our stuff and be right there Mr. Shue." She told him pink in the cheeks._

_He nodded then gave them one last look before turning and walking off the bus._

_Rachel let out a breath and leaned against the seat she had been sitting in, after a moment she turned to Finn with a grin "That was…" she took another breath._

_"Hott." He supplied for her with a grin._

_"Yes!" She smiled pointing at him. She seemed to pull herself together then reached for his hand "Come on they are waiting for us."_

_He took her hand and let her lead him off the bus._

"OK, here we are. We have about 15 minutes before the next group goes on. Get changed and meet everyone in the auditorium lobby." After seeing some of the looks on the girl's faces he chuckled "We are just getting dressed to show a united team front, you ladies don't need to be stage ready to sit in the audience."

Finn handed Rachel her bag with a smile as she headed for the bathroom with the other girls.

Finn got dressed with the other guys in the green room then waited for Rachel outside of the bathroom. His face lit up as she came out. "You look awesome." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled and fiddled with the top of her dress under her right arm. "You look very nice as well." She told him a bit distracted with the dress.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Nothing really," Rachel shook her head "The dress is just poking me a bit. Its fine." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"OK, come on let's go meet the others." He said taking her hand.

"Good everyone is here." Mr. Shuester nodded towards Finn and Rachel "We will watch two performances then take about an hour for lunch, followed by a bit of free time and then we we'll meet back in the green room for some light dance rehearsal. After that we will get stage ready and have warm-ups."

They walked together to the auditorium where they were met by a school representative who showed them to their seats. As they walked in Rachel looked back and smiled at Finn as she noticed several people turn to their group mates and start discussing them.

"That's New Directions."

"They should have won last year."

"That girl there has an amazing voice; I think her name is Rachel Berry." Rachel tried her hardest to hide the smile that threatened to crack her face in half upon hearing this. Quinn and Mercedes rolled their eyes behind her, and each reached out a hand towards her to make sure she didn't stop and ask if anyone wanted an autograph.

"I think they are dating." Rachel heard someone else say as she took her seat next to Finn.

"Looks like they've heard about us." Mr. Shuester whispered to everyone with a smug smile as the lights went down.

Rachel leaned her head onto Finn's shoulder as the group took stage. He smiled down at her and placed their intertwined hands in his lap.

Throughout the performance, Finn noticed that Rachel kept moving around and pulling at the top of her dress. "You OK babe?" He asked as the first group started leaving the stage.

"Yes, this dress is just really annoying." She told him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked looking down at her.

"It's just poking me….shhh" She whispered as the next group started their performance.

_Poking her? That's weird_ Finn thought _why would a dress be poking her? Did she take out all of the pins and stuff that came in it like when you buy fancy shirts?_ He made a mental note to ask her that later.

Once they were dismissed for lunch the girls started heading away from the boys, Rachel was still standing with Finn when Mercedes and Tina came and pulled her away.

"Go eat with the boys." She smiled brightly as she broke away to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He would rather have eaten with her but he knew that she was secretly excited to have been thought of and included by the girls. "OK, have fun." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Without paying any attention he put a hand on her side when he leaned in. "Are you sure you are ok?" he asked when he noticed she winced at the contact.

"It's nothing to worry about." she smiled.

"If you two are done…" Puck called over annoyed. Finn turned around to see all the guys waiting for him looking bored with the scene in front of them.

"Shut up." Finn warned them all as he went to join the group for lunch.

Artie and Mike just laughed as he walked towards them.

_  
>"Do girls clothes come with pins and stuff in them like nice shirts when you first buy them?" Finn asked the group after having not said anything since they got their food.<p>

"Well, I don't buy a whole lotta dresses or anything so, I don't know" Artie replied giving him an odd look.

"Why?" Puck asked. "Looking to change up your wardrobe?"

"No, Rachel said her dress was poking her, and I was trying to figure out why." Finn told them looking to each one as if someone should have the answer.

"Anyways…" Puck rolled his eyes "Unless you'd like to talk about makeup and high heels while we're at it."

"It was just a question, never mind." Finn said getting annoyed with them.

Later on Brittany and Santana came by and met up with the boys.

"Wuz crackin chicas?" Artie called as they walked up.

"Britz wanted to know if you or any of the guys wanted to go check out the mall across the street, since we have all sorts of time before we have to meet again." Santana told them.

"Sure."Artie agreed with a smile as Brittany sat down in his lap.

"Hey, Finn had a question about dresses." Puck mentioned with a laugh.

"Lookin for a new outfit Finnessa? I'm sure we could find you something at the mall." Santana joked.

"No. I was just wondering if there were pins and stuff in a dress when you first got them….or like anything else that would poke you. Rachel's dress is bugging her." Finn explained.

"I didn't see any pins in mine." Brittany said standing up and turning in a circle trying to look at the back of her dress.

Santana put out a hand to stop the revolving Brittany while telling Finn. "It's probably the underwire."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Look Frankenteen, I don't have all day to discuss women's fashions with you. Are you coming with us or not?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm gonna go find Rachel."

"If you say so..." Santana rolled her eyes as he walked away from the group.

Finn found Rachel near the green room. She was just walking into the hallway with Tina, Mercedes and Quinn.

"How was lunch?" He asked

"Great" Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek "Where are the other boys?"

"They went with Santana and Brittany to look around the mall." Finn answered.

"You didn't want to go with them?" Rachel asked.

"No." Finn shook his head. "I just wanted to find you." He told her causing Rachel to beam at him.

"We'll leave you two love birds to it." Mercedes smiled pushing Tina and Quinn back out the door they had just come through.

"So what do you want to do?" Finn asked taking her hand.

"We can just look around if you want." She suggested.

"Cool." He put his arm around her waist as they walked. She made a small noise and took his hand in hers.

"Rach, is something bothering you? Please tell me what it is." Finn said now worried.

"It's the dress it's irritating my side." She told him reaching up to readjust it.

"Is it the underwire?" Finn asked.

"How do you know what an underwire is?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Uh, I don't. Not really anyways, I was asking Brittany and Santana if there were pins in the dress like there was in my shirt, or what else there was that could be poking you." He told her as a small blush started forming on his face.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"For being worried about me." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, cool." He smiled, then after a moment asked "So, what's an underwire?"

Rachel smiled at him as they continued walking "It's a part of a bra that helps it keep its shape." She told him.

"Oh." Finn nodded "Is that what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Um, no" she shook her head looking away from him. "This dress doesn't really allow for a bra, so it has its own built in support system."

"And that's…..wait." he said stopping dead in his tracks. "You're not wearing a bra?"

"Finn!" Rachel chastised turning a deep shade of red. "_That _is not the point."

"Sorry." He replied "You just caught me off guard." He said then started walking again.

"So is there like a wire in the dress that's poking you?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I think there is a piece sticking out just under my arm by the zipper. I'm pretty sure the skin in that area is irritated."

"Rach, you can't keep wearing it if it's hurting you." Finn told her.

"I don't have a choice." Rachel told him "It's the performance costume. Besides it's not I _that _bad, just slightly uncomfortable."

With that they continued on their walk around the school campus. They watched as other groups got ready or did their vocal warm ups until it was time to go back and meet for their own rehearsal.

When everyone was assembled Mr. Shuester had them do a very light dance rehearsal, they just ran through the steps and spacing without actually going all out. There was a part in the second song that required the boys to pick the girls up twirl them around. When Finn placed his hands on Rachel's side to do the move he felt her tense up.

He looked down and saw her wipe a tear from her eye. Finn was about to ask for what felt like the hundredth time that day what was wrong when Mr. Shue stopped and told them it was almost time to get ready. Rachel quickly moved away from Finn towards the bathroom.

"Rach." He called from behind her "This clearly isn't 'no big deal'" he said putting his hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around. When she turned to face him he saw another tear run down her cheek.

"Rachel." He whispered pulling her into a hug then wiping her face with his hand.

"It's just the stupid wire." She whined into his chest.

"Hey, come on" he kissed her cheek. "Let me try and help you. Maybe I can figure something out." He said rubbing her back.

"I don't know what you could do." She mumbled into his chest.

"Can I see it?" he asked

"What?" her head snapped up towards him.

"I mean so I can help"

"Fine! Come on" she whispered pulling him into the bathroom.

"You are going to have to unzip it." She told him motioning towards the zipper under her arm "I don't think I can move that way anymore."

Finn looked at her and swallowed hard. "Um, OK." He nodded reaching for the zipper.

She placed one hand on her chest as he pulled the zipper down to keep the front of her dress in place and lifted the other arm so he could see. He slowly pulled the zipper down until it reached the end of its track at her waist.

After taking a second he lightly pulled the dress aside a bit. The first thing he saw was the side of her boob. He had to shake his head to try and look past it. Once he did he saw that her entire rib area was bright red and had several deep scratches on it. One looked like it may have been bleeding at some point.

"Oh my god Rachel! This thing is like attacking you." He ran his finger over one of the deeper looking scratches causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" he asked pulling his hand back.

"No." she shook her head. "It just surprised me. Your hands are kinds of cold, it felt good."

"No, I think the skin is hot." He corrected her running a finger over the area again.

"Rach, this looks like it really hurts." He told her as he surprised her yet again and leaned in to place his lips lightly over the area. He looked back up at her when he heard her take in a sudden breath.

"Can't we put something in there to stop it from scratching you?" he asked looking up at her as he ran his fingers over the scratches.

"I don't have anything." She told him.

Finn stood there for a moment looking around the bathroom then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Just hold this." He said as he handed her his button up shirt and proceeded to pull off his white undershirt. She couldn't help but stare at his chest as he was bringing the shirt up over his head.

"Rach?" He asked knocking her out of her trance.

"Hm?" she asked slightly confused.

"My shirt?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"Oh, right." She whispered and handed it to him.

He set the white on the counter and started to button his shirt back up. Once all the buttons were done up he reached for the undershirt and ripped it up the seam.

"Finn, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"We are gonna put this in there so it doesn't keep attaching you." He explained as he ripped the shirt again.

Rachel smiled and took a step forward to kiss his lips softly. "That's very thoughtful of you." She told him.

"I don't want you to be hurt babe." He said kissing her again.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck as his hands went to her waist. He noticed for a moment that one hand was touching her bare skin. Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked down to see his hand just under the material of the dress on her hip. He brought his hand up and stroked the uncovered skin from her hip to her ribs a few times. He stopped immediately after hearing her let out a small sound.

He looked down to see that he had been running his finger up the side of her breast.

"Oh, Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize." He said moving his hand back down to her waist.

"It's ok." She breathed as her lips met his again.

Finn smiled into her kiss and ran his finger over the side of her breast once more, he was moving in for a second pass when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's in there?" Came Mr. Shuester's voice

"Crap." Finn whispered.

"It's Finn and I Mr. Shue. He is just helping me with a bit of a wardrobe issue. We will be out in just a moment." Rachel answered trying to sound calm.

"Oh…ok. Make it quick you guys need to get ready to hit the stage." He responded sounding a bit weary of the situation.

Finn picked his torn shirt back up from where it had been dropped on the floor and ripped it again so that he was left with a rectangular section. He folded it once and placed it along the irritated area of her side.

"Hold this there for a sec." he told her then ripped another piece to go over it.

"Um, you need to tuck this side into the front of your dress" he told her. "I'll turn around" he added awkwardly,

"Thanks." She smiled at the look of terror in his eyes.

After tucking the shirt pieces into the front of her dress she had him tuck the extra bit into the back and held it in place as he zipped the dress back up.

"How's that?" He asked.

"A lot better, thank you." She said before she kissed him again.

He started to deepen the kiss as there was another knock at the door. "Come on guys!" Came Mr. Shuester's voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Rachel pulled away from Finn and reached for the door. "Hold on, my shirt." He whispered as he spun away from her and undid his pants to tuck it in.

After a moment he started fixing his belt. "Hold on, you missed a bit." Rachel told him reaching out to push the back of his shirt into the top of his pants.

It wasn't until she was pulling her hand out did she realize she had just stuck her hand down her boyfriend's pants. She blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"You good to go?" she asked blushing even more as she heard his belt scrape together.

When he was finished she opened the door to find Mr. Shue waiting and looking a bit upset.

"I assure you nothing inappropriate happened in there Finn was helping me deal with a dress issue." Rachel informed him.

Mr. Shue looked them both over for a second then asked "Everything ok?"

"It is now, yes." Rachel responded. "Thank you for asking. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish getting ready." She said just before quickly moving to her bag at the other side of the room.

Mr. Shue looked at Finn for a few moments then walked away. Finn let out the breath he had been holding in then went to look in the mirror to make sure he looked OK.

"How's it holding up?" Finn asked coming up behind Rachel as she was applying her making and catching her eye in the mirror.

"Great actually, thanks for thinking of it" she smiled at him "and for sacrificing your shirt." They both laughed as Mr. Shue called them for vocal warm up.

"OK!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands with a smile "Let's do this, Ladies on the right Guys on the left, we go on in two minutes."

Finn turned to Rachel "Break a leg." He smiled.

Rachel gave him a breathtaking smile then reached up to adjust his tie. "I love you." She whispered as she lightly pushed him towards the other guys. He smiled at her for a moment winked at her then turned to join the other guys on the side of the stage.

They took the stage and had the audience in the palm of their hands. The first number was a sweet ballad that featured vocals from Rachel and Finn in the first verse and Santana and Artie in the second.

The second number was the up tempo dance heavy number that they had been working on for weeks. When it came to the time where the boys had to lift the girls Finn shot Rachel a worried look.

She caught his eye as they moved towards each other and just before the move she gave him a slight nod.

He took a deep breath and reached out for her. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her as she jumped up. He felt her tense up as soon as she left the floor but to his amazement she never missed a note, and even though he saw her eyes swimming with unshed tears, the smile never left her face.

As soon as the last note rang out the crowd was on their feet cheering. Finn immediately moved to Rachel's side and threw his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"The show must go on." she smiled up at him and patted his cheek. He took her hand as they exited the stage.

"Guys that was amazing!" Mr. Shuester congratulated as everyone came off stage. "That was the best I've ever seen it."

The performance high didn't even have a chance to fade away before they were being called back to the stage for the results.

They stood by, holding hands and waiting with bated breath as third and then second places were called. With each announcement the excitement built, but then so did the nerves, there were over ten clubs in their category so just because they didn't come in second or third didn't mean they won….yet.

"And in first place, with a unanimous judge's vote," The announcer began as the crowd went silent.

Rachel's hand had grown so tight around Finn's that he was sure he was going to lose feeling in it soon. Everyone leaned in slightly, on pins and needles awaiting the result.

"FROM LIMA OHIO, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

There was a beat of silence before anyone reacted. Almost all as one they started screaming, jumping up and down and hugging each other, there were even some high fives going around.

Mr. Shuester stepped forward to accept their trophy and quickly brought it back over to his kids, where they started a fresh round of cheering and hugging. Aside from their own hugs and celebrating several members from other groups came over to congratulate them.

It was nearly 10 minutes since the announcement before they made their way off the stage and were being corralled back to their green room by Mr. Shuester.

"Alright guys!" He called trying to get their attention "I don't want cut the celebrations short, but we need to be on that bus in about 15 minutes if we want to make it home before midnight."

Rachel went with the girls to get out of their costumes while Finn and the other guys stayed in the green room to change.

It wasn't until she had all clothes laid out did she remember that she wasn't able to unzip her own dress. She turned to look at the person who was standing directly next to her.

"Um, Qinn?" She asked wishing it had been almost anyone else.

When the blonde just looked at her she took a quick breath and asked "Could you do me a huge favor and unzip this for me?"

"Getting to big headed to take your own clothes off Man Hands?" Quinn retorted.

"Oh, no I've been having dress issues all day and I have a few injuries preventing me from comfortably moving to do it myself. I could just get someone else if it's that big of a deal." Rachel told her as she started looking around.

"Whatever, it can't be that bad." Quinn rolled her eyes as she reached for the dress zipper. "Oh my god Rachel!" She let out a gasp seeing the marks on the other girls side.

"What happened?" Mercedes and Tina asked after Quinn's outburst.

"Oh nothing, I just have a couple scratches from my dress." Rachel tried to dismiss the issue.

"Those are not just a couple scratches." Quinn told her as the others came over to look.

"Wow, Rachel you should have said something, we could have helped" Tina told her.

"No, I was ok, really. Finn helped me." She told Tina.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said your dress was poking you" Santana mentioned having come over to see what all the fuss was about. "Way to suck it up and take on for the team." She said looking at Rachel with an impressed half smile.

"Thank you…" Rachel answered unsure if that was supposed to be a compliment.

"That looks bad" Brittan said moving closer to look at Rachel's side. "I can see if we have anything in our bag that might help." She said as she and Santana turned to go dig through their Cheerios gym bag.

Brittany returned with some ointment a couple of gauze pads and a white t-shirt.

"What's this for?" Rachel asked as Brittany handed her the shirt.

"You are never going to be able to wear a bra with those scratches Rachel" Brittany told her. "So you can borrow Santana's t-shirt to wear, so you don't have to put on your regular weird shirt that will probably hurt it more."

"That's very sweet of you Brittany, but are you sure that Santana is ok with me wearing her clothes?" Rachel asked.

"Look Berry, just put it one before I change my mind. And make sure you wash it before you give it back, I don't wanna have to smell like you next time I need something to change into after practice." Santana told her.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"As long as you don't rip it or get blood on it like that one" Santana said pointing to the shirt scraps hanging out of Rachel's dress "Then were cool. I mean what are friends for right?"

Rachel just stared at her for a moment trying to decide whether she should cry at the concern generosity and claims of friendship, or think that there was something weird happening.

"Oh calm down, we don't need any waterworks or professions of undying love" Santana held up her hand seeing the look on Rachel's face. "Just put it on and leave me alone." She mumbled as she went back over to get her own clothes.

"You are sure a good friend, even when you don't wanna be San." Brittany smiled at her.

Rachel smiled again and changed into the skirt she was wearing earlier in the day and Santana's T-shirt. Brittany was right; she would never have been able to get her bra on to wear the top she was wearing earlier; this was a lot more comfortable. The only issue she faced now was that she had to wear a white t-shirt with no bra underneath.

She collected her costume and walked back to the green room holding the garment bag in front of her chest.

"Hey how does it feel to get out of that dress?" Finn asked as she walked in.

"Great actually," Rachel smiled at him "Thanks for all your help earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it I was happy to help you out babe." He told her with a grin "Here let me take that form you I'll put it on the bus."

"NO." she almost yelled. "I um…I'll just hold onto it for now."

"O-kay" he said confused "Why?"

Rachel blushed for a moment then motioned for Finn to come closer. "Because my injuries don't allow for anything to be worn underneath this at the moment ….and I would prefer not to flash the whole glee club."

"Oh." He nodded backing away from her "OH." He repeated once he realized what that actually meant.

"Here take my hoodie." He offered as he took it off and handed it to her.

Rachel smirked up at him "Thank you."

She took the hoodie turned towards the wall and put it on quickly. After zipping it up she turned back around and laughed "I feel like a child, it's huge."

Finn chuckled "I think you look cute."

Rachel moved towards him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Finn smiled into her kiss and moved his hands to her hips to pull her in closer.  
>"Thank you again Finn." She whispered against his lips as the backed away slightly.<p>

"Babe, you don't have to thank me for taking care of you." He told her "I wanted to do it."

"Could you do me another favor then?" she asked with a smile still holding on to him.

"Sure, name it." He replied.

"Help me put this cream on that Brittany gave me?" she asked pulling it out of her pocket.

"Yeah of course." He nodded taking it from her then waited for her to move so he could put it on.

"Um, in the bathroom." She motioned taking his hand "Like I said I don't want to flash everyone in glee club."

He followed her silently to the bathroom for the second time that day.

_Wait_ he thought _she doesn't wanna flash everyone in glee club? Does that mean she's gonna flash me?_

He blushed a bit as she closed and locked the door behind them, but tried not to be weird about it.

"Why don't you hop up here so I can see what I'm doing." He told her patting the sink.

She nodded and whit his hands on her hips for support jumped up to sit on the sink. She looked at him for a moment then started unzipping the oversized hoodie she was wearing. He noticed her cheeks getting red and a small hesitation when she pulled her arm out of the sleeve.

"I can turn around again if you want, or we can ask Mercedes or Tina to do it." He said getting a bit nervous.

"No" she whispered "it's ok. I want you to do it." she added as she lifted up the side of her shirt while trying extremely hard to keep herself covered.

Finn leaned in and kissed her side gently before backing away and squeezing the tube he was holding. He applied and carefully rubbed in the ointment all over the scratched area.

"The good news is it doesn't look like there are any new scratches." He said looking up at her. "The bad news is, this one still looks pretty bad" he added running his finger along the worst of the scratches as Rachel tried to watch what he was doing.

When he was done he straightened back up and leaned in to kiss her softly. He arms moved to wrap around his neck leaving her shirt pulled up between them. His fingers once again found themselves running up and down her side and even tracing the outline of her boob that was peeking out from under the raised shirt.

Rachel had just deepened the kiss and pulled him in closer when there was a knock at the door. "Whoever is in here we are leaving in 2 minutes." Came Mr. Shuester's

Rachel backed away and pulled her shirt down "We'll be right out." She called out to him as she rolled her eyes and hopped of the sink.

"Um, Rach." Finn said motioning toward the hoodie that was handing off one arm. He tried not to look, but couldn't help but see the outline of her boob through the white shirt.

Her eyes went wide as she turned quickly to put her arm back in and zip it up.

"Don't worry" Finn said as he reached for her hand "I didn't see….much" he tried not to smile.

Rachel dropped his hand and pushed him out of the bathroom. "Sorry Mr. Shue, Finn was helping me put some medicine on the scratches I received today from my previously mentioned wardrobe issues" she told him quickly as Finn held up the tube of cream to confirm the story.

Mr. Shuester eyed them for a moment. "This is the second time I have found you two behind a locked door today." He stated "Please make sure you are keeping everything G rated while on Glee trips."

"Mr. Shuester I can assure you as I did before that nothing inappropriate has taken place during this trip, and I do not appreciate any accusations stating otherwise." Rachel responded.

"Right, sorry. But as the teacher and only adult chaperone it is my job to tell you things like that" he told Rachel.

"Point taken" she nodded "but please refrain from jumping to conclusions in the future."

"I'll try Rachel" he laughed "Go get on the bus." He added towards both of them.

"You." Rachel pointed at Finn "Let's go."

Finn tried not to laugh as he followed her towards the bus

"Aw, come on babe." He said sliding into the seat next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"You can't honestly expect a teenage boy to be told not once, but twice in one day by his girlfriend that she isn't wearing a bra and expect him not to ….you know look" he tried to explain to her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not angry with you Finn." She told him turning to look out the window.

"You're not?" he asked looking down at her "Then what was that back there."

"Of course I would expect you to look." She whispered

"I just got embarrassed and, shy. I want you to want to look at me." She told him. "I just didn't know if you would like what you saw." She added in a small voice.

"That's what you were worried about?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "Of course I liked what I saw. I just try not to make you super uncomfortable; if it were up to me I could look at you all day long."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Rachel. I think you are beautiful and super sexy." he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Believe me. I want to look. You know in a totally non-creepy way"

Rachel laughed "Good" she said leaning in to kiss him again. "As long as it's non-creepy then it's ok" she joked with him.

"I'll try my best to keep it creep free." He promised her.

* * *

><p>AN2: Please let me know what you think! I love reviews, they spark my creative juices lol. jk but all reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
